


The Worst Situation

by CrawlerCraft



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Nightcrawler and Storm is the Best Ship Ever, Scrambler is Kawaii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrawlerCraft/pseuds/CrawlerCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking down the street on a dark and starless night, two friends, Riptide and Scrambler, come across Nightcrawler, passed out on the sidewalk. Their first thought is to kill their old enemy, but when he wakes up, the two get a different kind of greeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These awesome characters are owned by Marvel, not me.
> 
> Also, this story takes place before Messiah Complex. Both Marauders have already experienced death.

"...they were like, 'Don't kill us! We have done nothing!' and I was all like, 'Sorry, it's my job!' and then they got stabbed by those bone star-things you like throwing, which, of course, led to a painful and totally expected death..."

"Sung! I do not wish to walk three more blocks listening to you talk about the events of ten minutes ago," Riptide told his teammate.

"Why not?" Scrambler asked.

"Oh, maybe because I was there and you have a mouth bigger than the state! In other words, shut up!"

"Well, I was just telling you so you wouldn't forget, Janos."

Riptide stopped walking and slowly turned toward Scrambler. "Don't call me that."

"Sorry...Riptide." The two then proceeded with their walk home. It had only been about thirty seconds before Scrambler started to complain. "Are we there yet?"

Riptide exhaled loudly. "No."

"Well, my feet hurt!"

"Well, I'm not carrying you. Deal with it."

"Can we stop for like a minute?"

"Really? You say that, but then you will keep me there for like 30 minutes! I don't want to be punished again."

Scrambler smiled. "I always get punished. Take one for the team."

"The 'team' is at home, probably having a better time than I am, because you were too lazy to do this alone!"

"Rip, deep down I know you wanna rest those feet."

Riptide scowled before finally sitting down on some stairs leading to the museum they was in front of. Scrambler sat next to him and smiled.

"You sound more angry than usual. Anything I can do about that?"

"You can start by leaving me alone."

"I would, but Scalphunter said he wanted us 'both' back."

Riptide laughed silently. "Why yes. But Sinister does not care about what happens to us. I could kill you right now, and he would just say, 'Whatever. START THE CLONES!' And I could blame the entire thing on a haunted house or something." Riptide stopped there when he realized that Scrambler was not listening. He seemed to be facing away from Riptide. His head was turned to his right and his face had a shocked expression. "Hey, I'm talking to you," Riptide exclaimed before he turned his head to see what Scrambler was looking at. He then realized why Scrambler looked shocked. Right there, on the sidewalk, was a body. But, there was something strange about the body. There was a curved-like line sticking out from under the body. It looked like a thin arrow.


	2. Unexpected

"What're we gonna do about him?" Scrambler asked Riptide.

"What do you think, Smart Ass?" Riptide replied.

"Well, I don't know what you are thinking about doing, so..." Riptide cut him of when he pulled out a fresh star from his skin and held it over the blue mutant's neck.

"Years ago, I made him suffer. And he lived. But, I did not finish him off that day. I was dead!" Before he could slice his enemy, Riptide saw two glowing yellow eyes appear and jumped back. The mutant held his hand over his face and cried in terror, "Please, don't do anything to me, just...I can't do it by myself, I..." he stopped and looked at the two in confusion. "Riptide...Scrambler...? Oh no, I didn't teleport far enough!"

Riptide cackled as he began forming a tornado around his waist. "Well, I guess you're not gonna finish that mission you seem to be on! I guess Sinister will be more than pleased when he sees the dead body of the X-Men...Nightcrawler!" Scrambler didn't seem to care at the moment, until he noticed a box behind Nightcrawler. It looked old and broken, which made him wonder.

"Riptide," Nightcrawler began, "I do not wish to fight with you. I was sent to collect the help of any mutant willing to..."

"Hey, what's in the box?" Nightcrawler turned and saw Scrambler stick his head inside the now opened box Nightcrawler had tried to keep safe.

"NO! DON'T!" he tried to get Scrambler to stop, but he was not fast enough. Scrambler screamed after thirty seconds and threw the box on the ground. Nightcrawler ran over and closed it up. Riptide ran over and helped Scrambler up. He looked spooked, and Riptide looked mad.

"What's in that?" he asked. 

"I...can't describe that without looking inside myself," Nightcrawler told him.

"Kim, what did you see?" Riptide turned to his teammate, who was on the ground with a shocked expression on his face. "Oh, come on! It could not have been that scary! Was there a head or something?"

"No, I..." Scrambler stopped himself. It almost looked like he was going to cry. "I saw a grave. And a...a...I don't remember."

"Ja," Nightcrawler told him. "You have to tell your friends fast, or you won't remember what you saw."

"What is it?" Riptide started. "You had better explain fast, or I'm gonna look inside for myself!"

"Riptide, if you look in longer than one minute, what you see may never leave your mind," Nightcrawler gripped onto the box as he spoke.

"I don't care," Riptide said, "I have witnessed things that are probably worse than wha..."

"Look, I don't have time to talk about this," Nightcrawler started as he limped away from the two. 

"Wait, you aren't seriously thinking about teleporting with a hole in your leg, right?" Riptide asked.

"I...I have to...it's just a little..." his voice started to fade as he fell down. Scrambler decided to see if the X-Man was faking a death scene or not. 

"He may have lost a little too much blood," he told Riptide. "I don't know how that happened to..."

"Come on, buddy," Riptide told him. "He may live for now. Well, if that hole in his leg doesn't kill him first. We should get get back to the lab."

"But...but what if he really does need help?" Scrambler asked.

"Are you ser..."

"Yes, Riptide. I am."

Riptide was silent as he tried to process what was happening. And then he thought about looking inside the box while Nightcrawler was passed out. There was a loud 'BOOM' in the distance as rain hit Scrambler's nose, making him flinch. "Fine," Riptide told him.

The two Marauders dragged Nightcrawler to an alleyway across the street from the museum. Riptide dragged him by his arms while Scrambler tried to pick his feet up, dropping them every time. No one seemed to by out that evening, so it was easy to drag the X-Man down the street without a car coming and flattening the three of them. When they got to the dark, dry alleyway, Scrambler started dressing Nightcrawler's wounds with newspaper from he found on some of the dry land. Riptide was wringing his long silver hair out. When he was done, he set the box down next to Nightcrawler, who was now resting against the building's side. Scrambler yawned.

"Now what?" he asked.

"I don't know," Riptide told him, "But I want answers from Nightcrawler."


	3. Help

Riptide groaned as he felt the sun's brightness touch his face. He opened his eyes and looked around. He felt something against his back. When he turned around, he was relieved to see that it was just Scrambler. The two were back to back and Scrambler was still asleep. The sun's heat made Riptide feel tired, so he thought he would just go back to sleep. But then he noticed that it was just him and Scrambler. Nightcrawler and the box were gone. "KIM!" Riptide elbowed his teammate and stood up, causing Kim to fall backwards and hit his head on the ground. Kim snorted and sat up. "What--? Was that--did that happen?"

"What happened to the X-Man?" Riptide asked.

Scrambler rubbed his eyes. "I don't know. I thought you were watching him."

"I said we were taking shifts, Sung."

"You never told me I was the one who was going first."

"Well, now he's gone! Either he ditched us or the government took him. More importantly, the Marauders are probably looking for us and Sinister's gonna be pissed. I knew I shouldn't have listened to you!"

"I didn't ditch you guys." The two turned to see Nightcrawler, sitting on the edge of the building he had been leaning against. 'How did I miss that?' Riptide thought.

"Why did you stay?" Scrambler asked.

"I said I needed help. And it looked like you two weren't doing anything, so..."

"You know we could have killed you, right?" Riptide told him.

"Ja, I know. I actually thought you would, but then I saw the paper on my leg and you two sleeping. I thought you wanted to help me."

"It was mostly Scrambler helping you out. And we have to go." 

"We do?" Scrambler asked. "I thought we were gonna help."

"Does it concern us?"

"Well," Nightcrawler began, "it kind of concerns everyone."

"I do not care for everyone," Riptide told him back.

Nightcrawler ignored him. "I don't know too much about it, but I know it was created for torture. Whatever Scrambler saw last night, would be used on him for experiments. They would capture him and torture him with his vision."

Scrambler took in every word. "Ok. I get what you're saying. So, if someone were to have that box, they could kidnap a person, try and force some information out of them, and if they refuse, they would make them look inside the box?"

"Yes. I was told to bring it to a professor down in New Jersey. However, on the way, one of your friends stopped by to shoot me in the leg. In fact, it was about three of them."

Riptide and Scrambler exchanged looks. Then, Riptide finally spoke. "They must be looking for us. This is what happens, Kim, when you stop to sit down."

Scrambler looked down. 

"Listen," Riptide told Nightcrawler, "if we help you, and the Marauders find out that we are helping you, we could be killed. Even if you survive, we could still die and probably stay dead."

"That is why you do not have to help me. I only told you that I needed your help. If you want, though, you can go back to your team." He started to walk away. Scrambler looked at Riptide, who just watched the blue mutant walk away. "You know, we can't just let him do this alone after he was shot by Scalphunter."

Riptide noticed that Nightcrawler was limping. "He'll be fine."

"Are you scared?"

"What? No. I just...I don't think this is our fight."

"Were you listening? This involves everyone on the damn planet. What if someone tries to steal it from him? What if they kill him? Then he couldn't tell his team and then someone might--"

Riptide sighed. "I hate you, Sung." The two ran after Nightcrawler.


	4. Edit

Hey, it's CrawlerCraft!

Ok, a few things:

1\. I sort of re-discovered this story while trying to get my Safari to work. Since it is not working now, I am using Firefox. I'm sorry that I haven't really updated this story. I love Kurt, Janos, and Kim and I do not want my love for them to disappear.

2\. However, as you may or may not know, I am currently working on a series called Xavier's Alliance. It is about a new team of X-Men during the current comics now. Oh, and another thing...IT HAS KURORO! HELL YAH! But anyway, the series has a lot of main characters, including Nightcrawler, Riptide, and eventually Scrambler. Right now I am working on the pilot, but I only have two more chapters to write before I get into the actual series, so there are like ten chapters up now. It's a little corny, but the real series won't be like that.

3\. THIS DOES NOT MEAN THE END OF THIS FANFICTION! At first, I was not going to continue it after chapter 2, but then Kitsune-chan said,"OMFG!!!!! What is up with the universe and making epic stories, only to leave me hanging?! CONTINUE!!!!!!" So, I wrote chapter 3 and stopped for a while. So, I should keep writing soon, just not right now.

4\. Plans for future stories? YES! Right now, I have a Skylanders fanfic about Flameslinger that I may or may not keep working on. I am thinking of a future spinoff X-Men series called Ex-Marauders, but that may not come out until Xavier's Alliance is in full action. I have had an idea for a long time called Star Wars the Clone Wars: Lost Adventures. This may not happen, but I am thinking about it because I already have the entire story set up. Also, I like Creepypasta, so there may be some Creepypasta series coming soon.

Lastly, as I am writing this, I am working on the eleventh chapter of Xavier's Alliance, so it may be up soon. If you like this fanfic, you may like Xavier's Alliance. This will just be on hold for a little bit.

Danke to you all.


End file.
